


the weather outside is frightful

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Poly, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: It's easy enough to momentarily forget that Beacon Hills is in the firm grasp of winter when there's a steaming hot bath to sink into.





	the weather outside is frightful

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'Claudia/Melissa - winter' at the femslash100 community and for day 21 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'Shower/Bath.' this is not kinky. at all. 
> 
> I envisioned this with background Claudia/Melissa/Sheriff, but there's only one hint at it, so take it or leave it.

There's frost coating the outside of the tiny window inset high in the wall, and the forecast is calling for another two days of unreasonably heavy snowfall. 

But it's easy enough to momentarily forget that Beacon Hills is in the firm grasp of winter when there's a steaming hot bath to sink into. 

"This was a _wonderful_ idea," Claudia groans as she carefully steps into the tub and sits down. There's enough bubbles floating on the surface that only her shoulders and up are visible once she's settled in. 

"I do have the occasional great idea," Melissa responds with a grin, retrieving her mug of tea from the floor and taking a sip. "Although I believe it was your idea to get a tub this big, so we're even." 

The only acknowledgment she gets is a _mmm_ as Claudia tilts her head back against the tub. Her toes brush against Melissa's knee and, after returning her mug to the floor, she slides her hands under the water and presses her thumb into the arch of Claudia's foot.

"That feels great," she murmurs. "What time are the boys supposed to be home?" 

"Not for another two hours," Melissa answers, carefully working at the tension in Claudia's arch. 

"Good. I'm not getting out until I hear the front door open." 

Melissa is pretty sure that they'll have to move to add some more warm water before that, but still, considering how cold it is outside, it's a sacrifice she's willing to make.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
